The exothermic conversion of the lower alcohols such as methanol to its corresponding ether has been known to take place in the presence of certain catalysts such as gamma alumina.
Copending application Ser. No. 387,223 filed Aug. 9, 1973, discloses the conversion of alcohols to a reaction product containing water and highly aromatic, gasoline boiling range hydrocarbons by contact with a crystalline zeolite having a silica to alumina ratio of at least about 12 and a constraint index of about 1 to 12.
Other copending applications of interest include Ser. No. 382,222 filed Aug. 9, 1973; Ser. No. 358,192 (abandoned) filed May 7, 1973 and Ser. No. 130,442 (abandoned) filed Apr. 11, 1971. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,702,886 issued Nov. 14, 1972 and 3,709,979 issued Jan. 9, 1973 are also of interest.